best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Unemployed" by Tierra Whack
"Uneployed" is a song by American rapper Tierra Whack. Lyrics: 1 I must be a criminal (Yo) Keep your talkin' minimal (Yo) 'Cause most of it's subliminal (Yo) And it'll put you in a critical (Yo, yo) Used to be invisible (Yo) They would refer to me as mythical (Yo) Sippin' on Mastika, yeah, I sip it slow (Yo) Not on my level, not on your tippy-toes (Yo) Walk in the bank and I yell, "Gimme those" (Yo) Hot as a stove, yeah, I'm wearin' Fendi clothes (Yo) I'm want my spot, yeah, look at Wendy nose (Yo) My n***as eatin', they gettin' minerals (Yo) If you throw shots, then you know my men'll roll (Yo) Up on your block, now you lookin' pitiful (Yo) Tinted the windows, I need a minute, yo (Yo) I'll leave your missus all mad and miserable (Go) You picked the wrong time to pick a fight Your bitch a dyke, she think she Ike You sippin' on a drink that's spiked Enough for you to say goodnight For the rest of your life I know your sons won't miss you I did a favor for them n****s Took a loss to a winner Rick Ross, you been dinner You ain't fly, I make your wings stop I'm real as fuck and your ring's not Fresh as hell like a king's socks Your real car is a slingshot Don't need a gun, I use a slingshot If I was a beverage You would have to drink hot Chorus Got a job I gotta do (Yo) I get down and dirty, too (Yo) What it is? What it do? (Yo) Same shit, nothin' new (Yo, yo) Got a job I gotta do (Yo) I get down and dirty, too (Yo) What it is? What it do? (Yo) Same shit, nothin' new (Yo) Got a job I gotta do (Yo) I get down and dirty, too (Yo) What it is? What it do? (Yo) Same shit, nothin' new (Yo) Got a job I gotta do (Yo) I get down and dirty, too (Yo) What it is? What it do? (Yo) Same shit, nothin' new (Go) 2 Havin' flashbacks, where yo' past at? Where the cash at? Ayo, pass that I will stab backs just for bags, racks Front on me and I'll punch yo' ass flat Are you okay? Please don't ask that I don't act black, got a fat cat You a rat-rat, rat-a-tat-tat-tat-a-tat-tat Tattoos, but you can't see 'em Ice cold, yeah, I'm goin' skiin' I get around at the Colosseum Used to roam around with no pot to pee in I was pissed off Get away with murder like Christophe You get crisscrossed in the big loft I'm a big boss So much sauce, I drip broth The wait is over, I'm takin' over (Yo) You're overweight, you ate a soda (Yo) I'm super sober, you doin' coke (Yo) Coca-Cola (Yo, yo) Ahead of you, like a closure (Yo) When Troy died, I had to find some closure (Yo) Don't push me, bitch, I am not a stroller (Yo) Pop off on a n***a like bread in toaster (Yo) Double D-cup, you should use a coaster (Yo) I'm on the post, I need the deal like kosher (Yo) So I shop it over, blue faces (Yo) And I call 'em Grovers (Yo) Butter pecan Rover, I'm that odor (Yo) Wanna be like me when I get older (Yo) Talked to God, then he came over (Yo) Talked to God, then he came over (Yo) Chorus Got a job I gotta do (Yo) I get down and dirty, too (Yo) What it is? What it do? (Yo) Same shit, nothin' new (Yo, yo) Got a job I gotta do (Yo) I get down and dirty, too (Yo) What it is? What it do? (Yo) Same shit, nothin' new (Yo) Got a job I gotta do (Yo) I get down and dirty, too (Yo) What it is? What it do? (Yo) Same shit, nothin' new (Yo) Got a job I gotta do (Yo) I get down and dirty, too (Yo) What it is? What it do? (Yo) Same shit, nothin' new (Go) Why It Rocks: # The music video is good. # The single cover is cute. # The chorus is catchy # The beat is decent. Music Video: Category:Hip hop Category:2010s Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Hidden Gems